Tren
by Yo-senpai
Summary: Por una vez, Mika no detestó coger el tren. "-Te amo. -Yo también. -¿Siempre? -Siempre." AU Reencarnación MikaxFem!Yuu. MikaYuu (Owari no Seraph Fanfic) /Ni los personajes ni el universo original de OnS me pertenece, sólo la trama e historia de este fanbook/


El tren estaba casi vacío, sólo un par de personas viajaban en él.

- _Gracias a Dios_ \- Pensó.- _Odio ir en tren...-_  
Se estiró levemente y dejó su negro maletín entre sus piernas, las cuales, enfundadas en un elegante pantalón cosido por uno de los mejores sastres que jamás conoció, ya temblaban por el cansancio.

 _¿Por qué Krul se empeña en hacerme trabajar tanto?_

Usualmente a Mikaela le recogería su chófer personal, o, en defecto, un taxi; pero por azares del destino no tuvo otra opción que tomar el tren; pues pensó que no sería muy agradable caminar bajo una fuerte tormenta durante más de media hora.

Mika observó a la poca gente que andaba a su alrededor.

Había una mujer con un bebé, que (Gracias a los cielos) estaba dormido.

También habían varios obreros (O al menos eso es lo que parecían) que salían tarde de trabajar; y por último unos adolescentes que llegaban a sus casas de clases particulares.

Pronto Mika se dio cuenta de que todos le observaban con curiosidad, quizás con un poco de mezquina envidia.

 _Bueno, no todos los días se ve a un rubio de ojos azules vestido en un traje costoso en un metro (O tren) de Japón_ Una voz le susurró.

El vagón resonó con una voz desgastada y distorsionada de, o un robot, o una mujer con problemas vocales.

Negó en su mente, el robot sonaría mucho mejor.

-"Shinguku, andén 12"- Y seguidamente el transporte se detuvo con un leve chirrido, que, por suerte no había hecho despertar al bebé enfrente suya.

Para sorpresa de Mika, nadie bajó, pero si se subió una joven y un niño; los dos parecían ser hermanos, pues la mujer era muy joven como para tener un hijo, e iban tomados de la mano.

- _ **Nee**_ _ **Mika, ¿Cuánto me**_ _ **amas?-**_

 _ **-Mucho.-**_

 _ **-¿En serio?**_

 _ **-Sí... ¿Y tú**_ _ **a mi?-**_

 _ **-Demasiado**_ _ **como**_ _ **para**_ _ **que**_ _ **mi**_ _ **corazón**_ _ **pueda**_ _ **soportarlo.-**_

 _ **-Moooh, que**_ _ **cursi**_ _ **Yuu-chan.-**_

 _ **-¡No te**_ _ **burles**_ _ **de**_ _ **mi!-**_

 _ **-Vale, vale... Oye, Yuu.-**_

 _ **-¿Sí, Mika?-**_

 _ **-¿Hasta cuándo me**_ _ **amarás?-**_

 _ **-...Siempre.-**_

-Onee-chan, tengo sueño...- El pequeño murmuró con cansancio. El blondo sintió pena por él, era bastante tarde. Miró su reloj: Casi las once de la noche.

Ignorando el tema de la hora, Mika acertó con sus suposiciones, eran hermanos. (O personas muy conocidas, Mika aceptó la primera opción.)

-Sí Yoichi, pronto llegaremos a casa, ¿Vale?- La muchacha habló con voz suave, atrayendo aún más la atención de nuestro protagonista (Y por lo visto no sólo él, pues varios de los obreros la miraban sin descaro.)

Mikaela observó a la joven con atención, ésta poseía un revuelto pero (A simple vista se podía ver) sedoso cabello negro, y unos expresivos y grandes ojos verdes, que le recordaba a Mika el brillo de una hermosa esmeralda.

La muchacha se sentó enfrente suya, con el niño (Que parecía llamarse Yoichi) de cabello castaño y ojos azules sentado en su regazo.

Por un momento deseó colocar su cabeza en esas piernas.

 _¡¿Pero qué estás pensando Mika?!_ Se asustó ante sus horrorosos pensamientos _¡Ni siquiera la conoces!_

Al parecer la joven notó esa mirada pues levantó la suya y sus ojos vibraron ante el contacto visual que el chico le proporcionaba.

El corazón le empezó a latir muy rápido y sintió como si algo muy duro se estrellase contra su estómago.

 **-¡Saldremos de ésta Yuu-chan, aguanta!-**

 **-No... Mika...-**

 **-¡Por favor Yuu, no te vayas, no me dejes solo!-**

 **-Nunca estarás... Solo.-**

 **-¡No!-**

 **-Nunca...-**

 **-No...-**

 **-Yo siempre estaré contigo Mika...-**

 **-...-**

 **-Te... amo...-**

 **-¿Yuu-chan?-**

 **-...-**

 **-¡¿Yuu-Chan?!-**

 **Todo quedó en silencio.**

 **Y los ojos verdes se apagaron cual vela entre tormentas, a sabiendas de la carga que se liberaba con la cera ya fundida escurriéndose por sus esquinas.**

 **-Yo también teamo, Yuu-chan.-**

 **Y el mar quedó en calma, en sintonía** **con el bosque.**

 **Todo en silencio.**

-"Nagoya, andén 17"- Mikaela tomó su maletín aún con esa sensación palpitante en medio del pecho, era casi doloroso, pero no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos tan verdes.

Caminó hacia la puerta del vagón y sintió que, mientras ésta se abría, una parte de su alma era arrancada.

Bajó.

No pudo evitar mirar una vez más atrás, y gracias a eso, pudo ver como la joven gesticulaba algo con sus labios, y las puertas se cerraron.

-Yuichiro... Amane.-

Y eso fue el principio de muchos días de viajes en tren, miradas que en silencio lo gritaban todo; y, más importante, era el principio de un final.

El final de una promesa, y el comienzo de otra.

 **-Te** **amo.-**

 **-Yo** **también** **te** **amo.-**

 **-¿Siempre?-**

 **-Siempre.-**

* * *

 ** _Wow sinceramente esto me dió muchos feels v':_**

 ** _Review si piensas que estoy obsesionada con el MikaYuu c:_**

 ** _Bai~ 3_**


End file.
